


Girls Don't Like Boys (Girls Like Other Girls)

by meiloslyther



Series: Always a girl!Brendon/Ryan/Spencer [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has to live with three sexy girls who want nothing to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Don't Like Boys (Girls Like Other Girls)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm trying really hard to get into the femmeslash mindset. But I'm really stuck on my boys (it's hard enough for me to write het!), so this is as good as it gets for now. Expect more of this kind of thing because I _really_ love this concept. :D

When Panic! asked Jon to join their band after they kicked Brent out, Jon didn't really think too much about it. He loved playing bass, he loved touring, and Brendon, Ryan, and Spencer were really great.

Maybe he should have thought a little harder about the fact that he'd be on a tour bus for an extended amount of time with three teenage girls. Three very sexy and very girly... girls.

"Oh my god, Brendon, you totally stole my bra, you bitch!"

"What? I so did not. I bought this in New York last month!"

"No way! That's the lacy one I bought in Chicago, give it back."

"It's mine, Ryan!"

"Nuh uh, it's mine! Look, it doesn't even fit you, you're too big, Brendon!"

"It's just a little tight."

"You're trying to force D cups into a B! Of course it's going to be tight!"

Jon covered his ears where he sat in the kitchenette and tried not to think of what those two would look like wrestling on the floor in only their underwear. He tried really hard not to imagine what Brendon's ass would look like in only a lacy thong, how pretty Ryan would be if she actually showed off her subtle curves sometime.

And don't even get him started on Spencer.

"Stop it, you two! Brendon, give Ryan her bra back."

Jon could hear Brendon huffing angrily. "Always sticking up for Ryan, Spin."

"Don't even start with me, you get yours too."

Jon could practically hear Brendon pouting as Spencer emerged from the bunks, tossing her just barely shoulder length, dirty blonde, messy-but-she-definitely-spent-a-half-hour-on-it hair. Jon was maybe kind of in love with her hair. At the look on Jon's face she smiled sweetly, self-consciously tugging her skin tight shirt farther down her belly.

"Sorry to be a buzzkill, but I had to stop that one."

Jon briefly wondered if Brent bailed because he was going completely insane from all of it, or if he really just missed home that much. Somehow, Spencer understood his situation, but maybe that's just because she was super observant. Not that Jon could really help himself; those girls were hot.

Ryan came out - no, no, she made an _entrance_ \- from the bunks, strutting over to the coffee maker confidently and a little smugly. She may not have been the girliest of the three, but she was definitely a diva in her own right. Her short bob was perfectly straightened - no, no, you don't understand; every single hair had to be _perfect_ \- and everything from her pinstriped trousers to her suit jacket had a designer label on it somewhere.

Brendon followed her solemnly, coming over to flop down next to Jon. She was wearing a cute pair of jeans and a plain black v-neck, her feet in just socks. Jon moved a hand up to gently ruffle her hair - she hadn't put it up yet, but he didn't want her to squawk at him; she was pretty serious about those bangs - and she finally smiled.

"You're my favorite, Jonny Boy," she proclaimed, wrapping her arms around Jon's middle and hugging him tight.

Jon laughed, hugging her back. "You're only saying that because I don't interfere with your underwear."

"Well, we could change that," Brendon replied seductively, twitching her eyebrows up.

Ryan came up behind Brendon and slapped her hard on the ass, making Brendon squeal and jump up. "Don't be a whore, Bee."

"I am not a whore!" Brendon cried, still holding on to her large, glorious ass like Ryan slapping it was going to make it fall off.

"Says the girl hitting on our new bassist like he's a piece of meat." Jon probably liked Spencer because she was so straightforward, too.

"I wasn't offering," Brendon muttered in her defense, rubbing what would probably be a bruise shaped like Ryan's hand. Ryan was not gentle like you'd think, considering how tiny and fragile looking she was; she was tall and strong, taller than Jon, and maybe just a little scary. "Besides, Ryan, you totally had the hugest crush on Brent for, like, ever."

"Did not," Ryan grumbled, taking a sip of her coffee, but her traitorous cheeks turned a deep shade of pink.

Spencer gave Ryan a look that screamed _liar_ , but kept her mouth shut. It seemed that Brendon and Ryan decided they were even and weren't going to turn this into a fight.

And that was when Jon's brain decided to think about what Brendon had said; she wasn't offering, she was just being Brendon.

It was a relief and a disappointment at the same time.

***

If there was one person Jon was grateful for while having to deal with three teenage girls, it was definitely Zack. Sure there were plenty of guys to talk to, the music business is full of them, but Zack knew the girls better, had memorized their likes, dislikes, and idiosyncrasies. He could easily school Spencer's bitchface, cool off even the worst of Ryan's diva fits, and seemed to pacify Brendon's excitability the most effectively. If words or looks didn't work, Zack was a giant, a good couple of inches taller than Spencer even, and had plenty of muscle to throw her over his shoulder too.

As far as Jon was concerned, there was no messing with Zack Hall.

"...And no more parties in the hotel rooms. I don't want calls at two in the morning about how you three are making a ruckus again."

Brendon probably would have made a good actress; her face was the definition of innocent, but Jon could see her gently nudge Ryan with her elbow. "Zack, come on, we promised we wouldn't last time."

Zack eyed the three of them carefully before handing out keycards. Jon got a room to himself as usual, immediately darting for the shower as soon as he was in the door. No one honestly realizes how good a real shower is until they go on tour.

Jon knew the girls were in the room next to his, and all was silent for the rest of the evening, unless Jon counted the brief frenzied shouting about feminine care products that he _really_ did not need to hear. In fact, it was quiet until Jon went to bed; that was when there was a soft yelp that was quickly stifled, followed a short time later by a squeal.

Jon knew what they were doing; he had made the mistake of being curious the first time.

 

_"Who is it?" Brendon sing-songed after Jon knocked on the door._

_"It's Jon, are you guys okay in there?"_

_"We're fine," Spencer snapped in response. Someone giggled, probably Brendon._

_"We're busy, Jon, go away." That was Ryan, and she sounded pissed, right up until Jon heard her moan unmistakably._

 

To keep himself from doing something he'd regret later, Jon simply curled up in bed and did his best to ignore the noises from the next room over. Firstly, they were his band mates, and that would most likely cause problems by itself. Secondly, they had somehow become like his little sisters, and that just. That was weird. Forget the fact the three of them were having sex right under his nose.

Jon decided that _this_ was why Brent had bailed; he couldn't handle the sexual tension.

***

Hindsight is 20/20, but Jon kept telling himself that he knew this would happen.

"Jon, you should come snuggle with us tonight," Brendon was crooning from down the hallway of another fancy hotel, Ryan and Spencer flanking her like sassy bodyguards.

Jon swallowed. "Yeah?"

"Definitely," she replied before disappearing in their room, leaving Ryan and Spencer in the hallway.

Jon wasn't really sure what to do. "Uhm."

"She's not offering, but I'm sure you already knew that," Ryan clarified, staring Jon down. "And neither are we. We're not those kind of girls."

"She just wants to make you feel like you're part of us."

"But not part of _us_. She wants you to feel included. You know, as a band mate."

Spencer threw Ryan a look. "And we're all for that. We'll do anything for our Brendon because we love her."

Ryan nodded her agreement.

Jon felt a little blindsided, still frozen in one spot. "So...?"

Ryan's lips softened into a smile and she beckoned Jon over. "Come cuddle with us, Jonny Boy."

Jon complied, following the two into their room. Brendon was already in an old shirt and Ryan and Spencer disappeared into the bathroom to change as well.

"Your boxers are just fine to sleep in," Brendon told him as she pulled her ponytail out, letting her hair fall down around her shoulders.

Feeling a little awkward, Jon stripped down to his underwear, allowing Brendon to tug him down on one of the beds with her. Ryan and Spencer were quick to emerge from the bathroom and join them, Spencer cuddling up to Jon and Ryan pressing close to Brendon.

The girls were at such ease, talking to each other softly in the dark, that Jon felt more comfortable by the second. As he fell asleep to their melodious voices, wrapped up warmly between Brendon and Spencer, he tried not to think about how he was going to wake up with the worst case of morning wood the next day.

Jon figured they'd forgive him for being a guy.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if you want to know how I've been imagining them looking as girls, take a look at these ( **WARNING - NSFW** ): [Brendon](http://pics.livejournal.com/meiloslyther/pic/000dp4sy/) [2](http://pics.livejournal.com/meiloslyther/pic/000dqbpb/) [3](http://pics.livejournal.com/meiloslyther/pic/000dr9ye/) [4](http://pics.livejournal.com/meiloslyther/pic/000dsx2f/); [Ryan](http://pics.livejournal.com/meiloslyther/pic/000dtxxb/) [2](http://pics.livejournal.com/meiloslyther/pic/000dw759/) [3](http://pics.livejournal.com/meiloslyther/pic/000dxsrd/) [4](http://pics.livejournal.com/meiloslyther/pic/000dykk5/); [Spencer](http://pics.livejournal.com/meiloslyther/pic/000dz8k0/) [2](http://pics.livejournal.com/meiloslyther/pic/000e0acb/) [3](http://pics.livejournal.com/meiloslyther/pic/000e16q3/) [4](http://pics.livejournal.com/meiloslyther/pic/000e2f4e/). All pictures found at syntheticpubes.com and copyright to their respective owners.


End file.
